Revelations
by Lulubird
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to Over the Edge though it will work on its own . Mini and Franky's peace is interrupted by the arrival of a figure from Franky's past who will threaten their happiness but catch Matty's attention. Matty and Franky POV</html>
1. Chapter 1

**First of all this story is going to be a sequel to Over the Edge. It begins roughly a few months after where we left off in Over the Edge. Mini and Franky have been a couple since then and everyone else has adjusted to this...eventually. I wasn't going to connect these two but people seemed so sad to finish the other story that I changed my mind. ****Hope you enjoy. x**

C H A P T E R O N E : P A R T O N E

**GRACE**

As we walked up to the gate we noticed this girl leaning against the wall. She was medium height, taller than Franky but shorter than Mini, and she had shoulder length wavy brown hair. I think she would have been pretty but she looked troubled. The way she was standing was defensive, like she was expecting people to attack. She was ready for flight.

**ALO**

Well hello mystery girl. This could go one of two ways. Either this was one fucking fantastic opportunity for Alo or we were all about to get beaten up. I wanted to assume the first but looking at this girl's stance and her angry eyes, I was going to go with the second.

**LIV**

We eyed each other suspiciously. This girl looked tough but I wasn't afraid of her. Compared to some of the girl's my sister hung around with before she went to prison, this girl looked like dandelions and buttercups. It was easy to tell she was acting tough to scare off any trouble. It was an old trick, one I understood well. I didn't know who this girl was but I already felt I liked her.

**RICH**

I approved of her t-shirt. Black and ragged and sporting the logo of Death Friend. So she had good taste in music, or fashion. Either way I approved.

**NICK**

Everyone stopped. I had been busy looking for bag of coke in my pockets and when they just stopped dead I crashed into Rich's back. He glared at me angrily and I held my hands up in mock surrender. Some people just needed to take a happy pill. Lucky for him I had some handy. It took me a while to realise they were all looking at something. I peered out around the group and realised it was a some_one_ not a some_thing_. I looked her up and down. Not really my type- too angry. Shrugging I went back to looking for my coke.

**MATTY**

There was an interesting vibe coming from this girl, sort of angry and distrustful yet at the same time vulnerable. Maybe those things went together quite well. The way she was looking at all of us highlighted all of those things. She seemed quite tough, challenging us to say or do something but at the same time she seemed ready for flight. Just something about that way she was holding herself I think. It reminded me of someone. That look in her eyes, it was familiar.

**MINI**

Why was everyone staring at her? It wasn't like she was cute or anything. I mean just look at her hair and her clothes. But I could see everyone eyeing her up, sussing her out. So? She was just some girl blocking our way, what was the big deal? I wasn't afraid to just shove past her and walk on through; after all there was eight of us and only one of her. Everyone seemed transfixed like she was some marvellous new creation. Their expressions ranged from suspicious (Matty) to 'tongue-hanging-out-love-struck (Alo). Except for Franky. She just looked terrified. Okay, that was odd.

**FRANKY**

Oh shit.

Arianna.

C H A P T E R O N E : P A R T T W O

**MATTY**

This was curious. The girl who was blocking our path into Franky's house was staring at her intently. The look on Franky's face told me that these two knew each other. Everyone was looking between the two of them questioningly, except for Nick who, as usual, had his head buried in a bag of pills or something. Mini looked alarmed at the obvious connection between the two girls, especially at the way Franky was staring back. She shook her head coltishly, tossing her long blonde curls over her shoulder, and pushed forward.

"Excuse me. We are trying to get through," she said in a bossy voice. The girl merely crossed her arms and looked back a Mini with mild surprise and contempt. I liked her immediately. Many people had crumbled when faced with less from Mini McGuiness. In fact, Mini was the one who seemed to falter, doubting herself before this mysterious girl's gaze. Franky quietly placed her hand on Mini's arm, pulling her back.

"It's alright Mini," she said. She turned around to the rest of us and gave a fake smile. "Maybe we should continue this party somewhere else?"

Liv, as usual, picked up on the hint immediately. Nick, as usual, didn't.

"Yeah, cool. How about mine?" Liv asked, beginning to head back down the street, trying to lead the others. Nick let out a wail of drunken complaint.

"Oh but we walked all the way here!" he moaned in a childish sulk. Grace grabbed him by the arm and led him after Liv, promising him more beer. He immediately brightened and practically ran after Liv.

The others followed a little more reluctantly, clearly curious as to what was playing out. I remained leaning against the fence a little way behind Mini, watching the girls intently. Franky was smiling tightly at Mini, urging her to follow her friends. Eventually after a rapid discussion in hissed whispers Mini spun around and marched off after Liv and the others. Franky stared after her desperately before turning back to the girl, who all this time had been coolly regarding the two. Franky grabbed her roughly by the elbow and pulled her up the steps to the front door. She didn't object to Franky's behaviour and followed willingly, only pausing on the steps to glance back at me. I calmly returned her gaze. I was not at all daunted by the sudden arrival of this mysterious girl or her alarming appearance and attitude. Instead I was incredibly curious. Her arrival obviously meant something significant to Franky, something that she was not even willing to involve Mini in.

Franky opened the door and turned back to the girl, following her gaze back to me. The girl broke my gaze only when Franky quickly ushered her through the door. When she had disappeared inside the house Franky stood for a second on the step where she had been, continuing to stare at me. There was a warning in her gaze but it quickly changed to something else, pleading perhaps? Silently I nodded. It was a promise to not ask questions, not yet. A promise to walk away and let her sort out whatever she needed to sort out. So without looking back to see whether she was watching or not, I did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who didn't read Over the Edge I hope everything is making sense so far. Also for those who are waiting for Matty in all his glory, his role in this story will take a few chapters to appear so hang in there! Hope this chapter is suitably shocking for you all. :)**

**Enjoy and please remember to review, it's ever so helpful! x**

C H A P T E R T W O

**FRANKY**

With a tinge of regret I watched Matty disappear down the street after the others. Things had been strained since Mini and I had been together but his friendship remained invaluable to me. Tonight only proved that despite whatever had happened in the past he still cared. Everything which needed saying had been expressed in that brief glance. A slight incline of the head; 'Everything alright?' My tense smile in reply; 'I'll manage. But thank-you'. His quick nod; 'Anytime'. And with that he had spun around and marched off. I waited a few moments but he didn't look back. As much as I had wanted my friends away the second I had seen Arianna slouched against the gate, watching them disappear down the street I suddenly felt incredibly lonely. Standing alone on the doorstep I wasn't sure if I had the courage to face what was inevitably coming. I wasn't ready to face the past.

As I turned and walked through the front door I felt a pang of guilt over the way I had treated Mini. I recalled the hurt and confused look in her eyes when I had urged her to leave. She had done so eventually but she didn't understand why I wouldn't confide in her about this. It had been pretty obvious that Arianna's presence had thrown me.

The past few months had been the closest to happy I had ever come. After initial tensions when Mini and I had finally confessed to the others, everything had been going relatively smoothly. We had fallen into an easy pattern of parties, college and home and I think we were content. I should have known it wouldn't last. On the few occasions in my life when things had gone alright it only meant that there was a bigger fall at the other size. Everything always came crashing down eventually, always pulling me down with it and I would find myself one again at the bottom of a black hole, looking up at everyone else and beginning the tedious climb back to the top.

I think that was why I had been so angry to see Arianna. At any other point in my life seeing her would have been the best thing, but right now I knew it was the sign that everything was about to begin spiralling out of control again. The Grim Reaper leaning against my gate would have been less of an omen.

As soon as I shut the door behind me I took a deep breath and turned to face her. I had to lean against the door slightly for courage. I stared at her darkly doing my best to express my anger at her sudden appearance. All I got in return was a chilly look. She crossed her arms and slumped down on the bottom step, plonking a small bag down next to her and looked at me expectantly.

"Well I don't know what the hell you're waiting for" I spat at her and stormed off up the hallway. I called out for my dads, checking that they were still out. A cold and lonely silence returned my calls. Sighing I headed back to the front of the house. Wonderful, I thought sarcastically, no one to interrupt us.

Arianna remained on the stairs, leaning back casually awaiting my return. I stood stupidly in the middle of the hallway. Unsure of what to do I fiddled nervously with the buttons on my jacket.

"So..." said Arianna in a bored voice, pretending to inspect her nails and glancing cheekily at me over them. I crossed my arms, mirroring her earlier pose and examined her appearance. She wore a ratty black t-shirt and torn jeans and her dark hair hung in a tangle over her shoulders. I was alarmed to see how skinny she was. Taking in her generally dishevelled and neglected appearance my anger softened some. As she lifted her arm to pat her hair self-consciously I noticed a dark bruise on the inside of her wrist. Darting forward I grabbed her arm towards me.

"Who gave you this?" I demanded. When I got closer I saw a trail of dark blotches up her arm. She shrugged out of my grasp and sulkily glanced away. "Ari...?" I pressed. She looked up at me darkly, a warning. I knew the signs and backed off. Deciding to try a different tack I leaned down, picked up her bag, and started up the stairs past her. I got halfway before I realised that she was still sitting at the bottom.

"Come on then. You can sleep in my room, there's plenty of space. My dad's won't mind...once I explain." I waited to see her reaction. Slowly she rose and walked up the stairs. Smiling gratefully, the first genuinely warm look she had given me, and took the bag from me. We looked at each other in understanding. We had both been in these situations enough to know that sometimes there were things you just didn't ask about. So I would wait. Wait for her to open up to me and hope it would be soon enough.

I showed her where to put the small amount she had brought with her in the bag and busily pulled together the spare bed. We moved around each other awkwardly, the silence of what was not said heavy between us and the distance that time had brought painfully obvious.

Our activities were interrupted by the sound of the front down opening downstairs and voices drifted up to us. Arianna glanced at me uneasily, her nervousness returning at the thought of meeting my adoptive dads. As I passed I gave her hand a quick, reassuring squeeze. I wandered down the stairs feeling her presence on my heels and knowing how anxious she must be feeling. Trust was not something that had ever come easily to either of us.

As my dad's came into view, standing in the hallway by the door taking off their coats and hats, Arianna pulled back slightly. They glanced up at me and did a double take when they saw a strange girl behind me. A worried look passed between them but they turned to us with forced smiles on their faces.

"Who's your friend darlin'?" asked Jeff. The nervous glance I threw over my shoulder to Arianna told them enough. An awkward pause followed while I telepathically begged them not to freak out.

"Maybe a lovely cup of tea first," declared Geoff heading towards the kitchen. We followed behind them, Arianna keeping firmly behind me. We entered the kitchen and hovered before the doorway. When Geoff had pulled out mugs and sugar and the kettle sat in the corner boiling away they both turned, looking at me expectantly and if I was not mistaken, slightly fearfully. Yeah, well, they were not the only ones.

"Dads" I announced, "This is Arianna." They looked from her to me still not understanding. Taking a deep breath I gathered the courage to continue. There was no going back after the next words. Things were going to change big time.

"Arianna...my older sister," I reminded them. Realisation flashed across their faces as they remembered reading her name in my file. Undoubtedly they were also remembering the warnings that accompanied her name. Neither of them smiled. As we stood facing them I felt a small, frightened hand slipped into mine.

I held my sister's hand tightly as we waited for everything to come crashing down.


	3. Chapter 3

C H A P T E R T H R E E

**MINI**

I don't understand. What was she hiding from me? We didn't have secrets, not any more so it must be pretty bad. It had taken me ages to realise that that stupid girl had actually meant something. I thought she was just some freak blocking our way. Apparently not. Franky had practically freaked out when she noticed her, it had just taken me a stupidly long time to realise; I was too busy judging her hair and her clothes. I knew by now that a freak-out for Franky was very different to a freak-out for anyone else. She didn't start babbling like Grace or get violent like Liv. She didn't start swearing like Rich or get drunk like Nick. She simply disappeared. It was a magic trick. One minute she would be there and the next minute the person standing next to me would be a shell. I think she disappeared far inside her head, maybe that place she used to go when she was a kid, where she pretended to be someone else, but wherever it was the walls went up, the drawbridge raised and the army on high alert. She was always ready for flight.

So I should have realised when she stopped talking. When she got that vacant look in her eyes. When she wouldn't look at me.

It hurt. Over the last few months we had broken down the walls, slowly. Inch by inch Franky had learnt to trust me completely and I had learnt to trust her. I had learnt to trust her when she told me I looked beautiful. I had learnt to trust her when she looked at me with those eyes, a smile on her face and told me she loved me.

As I walked away from her, following Liv and Grace up the road I tried to stop myself from crying. I tried to tell myself that I was being stupid but I felt that everything we had been working for had just been lost. The walls were back because she couldn't tell me what was wrong and wouldn't look me in the eye. She had wanted me gone.

I paced quickly down the street in the hope that no one would talk to me or ask we why there were tears pricking in my eyes. No such luck. As I rounded a corner I felt a strong hand on my elbow pulling me to a stop. Without looking I knew it was Matty. I tried to shake him off but he was determined.

"What?" I screamed at him as I spun around. The tears were unmistakably running down my cheeks now and I was humiliated that he would see them, that he would know how much Franky's rejection had stung me. His gaze was kind though, not the surprised or judgemental one I had been prepared for. I stood in front of him sobbing and sniffing like an idiot and he just stood there waiting for me to control myself.

"Back to square one aren't we?" I said bitterly. He tilted his head to the side and with a quizzical look on his face. I took a deep, shaky breath, trying to get a grip on my emotions. "I guess I look pretty stupid don't I? With a girlfriend who won't tell me anything."

He shook his head smiling slightly. "Matty it's not fucking funny!" I yelled at him, anger making my voice rise about an octave. He kept smiling.

"Why are you always the drama queen Mini?"

I sniffed indignantly and crossed my arms. "Why are you always an annoying bastard?"

He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "My my, aren't we feisty today?"

I looked back at him, trying to hold my look of contempt, but the smile on his face was contagious. Suddenly all the anger fell away and I laughed at him. Giggling I plonked myself down on the stone wall of one of the houses. He took a spot next to me. We sat in silence, listening to the distant rumble of traffic and a sparrow rummaging in a pile of leaves at our feet. After a few minutes he spoke.

"It's not that bad," he said finally.

"What is going on?" I asked him. "Who was she?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. And Franky clearly doesn't want us to know."

"But I'm her girlfriend."

"Yeah, you are." I glanced at him quickly to see if there was resentment behind those words but he looked back at me honestly and calmly.

"Did I ever say sorry?" I asked him quietly.

"You don't need to Mini. I hate it but you make her happy. I can't argue with that."

"You make her happy too."

He glanced down at his feet. "There are some things that just can't be fixed. I tried but..." he trailed off into silence, staring out over the houses. Tentatively I reached out and placed my hand on his. He looked at me in surprise. "Liv would have a heart attack if she saw this right now, you and me actually being nice to each other."

I laughed, removing my hand. "Don't get ahead of yourself Matthew."

He looked at me. "What happened back there, that wasn't her rejecting you."

"Huh? Really? It sure felt like it," I said.

"No. You're reading it wrong," he said seriously. "I was watching. That was Franky trying to protect you."

"Protect me? What the fuck do I need protecting from?" I asked incredulous.

"The past, perhaps."

"What?"

"Some peoples pasts are...darker than others."

I stared at him desperately trying to decode his words. Slowly it began to dawn on me. "We were happy..."

"You _are_ happy," Matty interrupted. I nodded slowly, processing it. "You are happy and I think Franky is scared that that is all going to change."

"I won't let it," I said vehemently. He nodded his approval at my words. "So what do I do?"

"Just wait," he replied. "You've already done that for her haven't you?" There was a slightly mocking smile on his lips. I look at him startled by his sudden humour. I watched him in alarm for a few seconds before breaking into a matching grin. Gently I punched him on the arm and laughed. The seriousness of the moment was broken and a wave of relief came with the laughter. **  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This one has some Minky for all you fans out there. Hope you enjoy and remember please review! x**

C H A P T E R F O U R : P A R T O N E

**FRANKY**

They wanted her to leave. Geoff and Jeff tried to be polite but they didn't pretend to be happy about it. First they tried reasoning with me, telling me all the reasons it was a bad idea that Arianna stayed with us. Then they moved onto discipline, reminding me that they were, for all intents and purposes my parents and so they could damn well tell me how to live my life. I noticed that Arianna flinched slightly when they named themselves my parents. It made me realise that I had actually gotten used to the idea at last. In the end Geoff had thrown his hands in the air dramatically, shouting that he couldn't do this anymore and walked out of the room. Jeff just stood there looking overwhelmed. I hadn't moved from my position by the door through it all. Arianna still hovered behind me, reluctant to be any closer to anyone else.

"Please Jeff," I tried pleading one more time. "We can't just turn her out onto the street."

"Well she is supposed to have a home to go to," he said in an exasperated voice. "How old _are_ you Arianna?" He peered past me, trying to catch her attention. I looked over my shoulder at her but she had her head down avoiding everyone's gaze. Understanding I turned back to face Jeff.

"She is seventeen," I spoke for her.

Jeff sighed. 'Where is she supposed to be Franky?" Clearly he had decided it was just easier to ask me. "We can't just take her away from someone else's home."

"It's alright," Arianna spoke quietly from behind me, surprising everyone. "They won't miss me. They don't want me anymore." She didn't say it with self-pity. She spoke as if it was an inevitable fact, an unavoidable truth. I knew that feeling well. I met Jeff's gaze, silently pleading. I saw in his eyes that he was wavering. There was a tinge of pity there, and something else that I couldn't quite grasp.

"Give me second," he said sighing again. "I'll talk to Geoff." He walked past us and out the door. I could hear him walking up the stairs.

Until then I hadn't realised that I had been holding my breath with the tension of the room. Exhaling I turned to face Arianna. She looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I've screwed it all up again haven't I?"

"Of course not. You've got nothing to apologise for okay?" I told her bossily. She looked at me wonderingly for a few moments. Unnerved by her scrutiny I turned and walked to the kitchen and pulled out some food from the fridge. When I turned back she was still studying me closely, her head tiled slightly to one side.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed now. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're different," she said slowly, walking towards me. She took a seat on one of the stools opposite the counter. "You're so...in control."

I blinked in surprise. I didn't feel different.

"Well it _has_ been like two years since you saw me properly."

Ashamed she glanced down at her hands, clasped on the counter. "Yeah...sorry about that too. Every time I worked out where you were they would move me."

My annoyance disappeared. I grabbed one of the muffins I had pulled out of the fridge and slid it across the counter at her. Glancing up at me she hesitantly accepted it. She pulled off the wrapper and began to eat it gratefully.

"Ari...where have you come from?" I asked her, deciding it might be time to try pushing her. She looked sideways elusively, mumbling something through her mouthful of muffin.

"Ari..."I warned, lowering my voice.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Fine. If you must know I've just been around, you know, here and there." She eyed me darkly, challenging me to react.

I stayed calm. "And before you were...around...where were you?"

"London."

"How long ago was that?"

"About two months I think. I sort of lost count."

"Oh."

We sat for a few minutes in silence, Arianna slowly eating the muffin and staring out the window. I was saved from having to respond by Jeff and Geoff who re-entered the room loudly.

"We've talked it through. Arianna, you can stay with us but you need to inform someone that you are here, your foster parents or someone?" They looked at her expectantly. She glanced at me, unsure.

I gave Jeff and Geoff a confidant look. "We will," I told them. I felt bad lying to them but I had no choice. Ari clearly couldn't tell her family, not if she hadn't been there in two months and she had to stay with us, she had nowhere else to go.

They looked at me critically for a few seconds. I had a feeling that they knew I was lying but they decided to pretend they didn't. Jeff nodded at me and placed a hand on Geoff's shoulder.

"Okay. Well, in that case we had better set you up somewhere to stay."

I gave him a huge, grateful smile. "It's okay, I set up a bed in my room," I called over my shoulder and pulled Arianna out of the room. We left them standing in the middle of the kitchen looking a little stunned.

When we got to my room I flopped down on my bed. Arianna perched herself awkwardly on the other one.

"Franks...thank-you," she said quietly, avoiding my eyes.

I coughed to hide my embarrassment and chucked a pillow in her direction. She caught it before it hit her and peered around it surprised. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. Soon she was laughing with me. It was the first time she had laughed since she arrived and I realised probably the first time I had heard her laugh in years.

"Come on," I said when we calmed down. "Let's get some sleep."

C H A P T E R F O U R : P A R T T W O

**MINI**

Before college I decided to go out early for a gym class. Walking back home I paraded up the street in my best Lycra outfit, taking pride in the stunned looks I got from every guy I passed. A girl still liked to know she was hot.

As I crossed the main road my phone buzzed. It was a text from Nick, who by the looks of it was very, very drunk. Between the unintelligible words I got the gist that he wanted me to come over. Honestly, that boy was off the rails. I don't think I ever saw him not completely drunk or high these days. Sighing exaggeratedly I turned around and headed towards his house. It wasn't too far at least.

I decided to take a shortcut through the park, hoping that at this hour there wouldn't be any screaming kids running around, throwing sand and shit at each other. And biting. Why do little kids always bite? I should probably get a tetanus shot or something for some of the kids out there.

I wandered up the hill towards the swings when I noticed figures silhouetted against the sunrise ahead. I decided to detour around them, just in case they were rough, but as I turned I heard my name being called out. Shielding my eyes I wandered over to them. Only when I was a few metres away did I realise who it was.

Franky was standing, looking at me worriedly. The girl from the night before was sitting on the other swing, trailing her hands through the grass. She looked slightly better than when I saw her last, at least her hair looked brushed.

This was awkward.

"I'm just going to...um..." I mumbled, pointing in the other direction. I turned to walk away but Franky rushed forward and grabbed me by the arm.

"Mini! I'm sorry. I didn't meant to turn you away yesterday," she gushed. She looked nervous; her hands were twitching and twisting by her sides. I could see the girl in the background trying very hard to not listen to us. I considered Franky for a moment. Grabbing her by the hand I pulled her over to the playground. I ducked underneath the slide. When we were sheltered on the other side I turned to face her.

She glanced anxiously over her shoulder, like she was worried about leaving the girl alone for two seconds.

"So what's the deal Franks?" I asked. I know I had told Matty I would wait and let Franky tell me in her own time but it felt like she wanted to talk.

She took a deep breath and nervously flattened the front of her top. I watched her closely until her big brown eyes met mine again.

"That is Arianna...she's my...um, my sister," she stuttered out. I felt the surprise show on my face. That was not at all what I had been expecting at all.

"Don't look so scared Franky," I laughed. "So you have a sister. Alright. Is she staying with you?"

A confusion of thoughts flashed across Franky's eyes. I knew there was almost certainly more to the story but I had decided to take it lightly.

Eventually Franky smiled. "Yeah, she's staying with me." Obviously she had decided to go with the easy option too. Maybe we were all just cowards.

Cautiously I smiled back. Despite outwardly ignoring the complicated side of things, inside a little voice was madly telling me that something was very wrong. I could tell that Franky was only telling me half the truth, so the little voice kept telling me to wonder what sinister things could possibly be lurking in the other half. I did my best to ignore it but Franky obviously saw something reveal itself in my expression.

"What is it?"

"Nothing...it's...no, nothing."

"Is it still about yesterday?"

"No it's not that. Franky, you would tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you? It's just, you didn't exactly look thrilled yesterday to see her, your sister."

She looked away, off into the distance. "I was just surprised that's all."

"Understandable. So that's it?"

She nodded and gave me a smile. I could tell it was fake but I decided to let it go. I reached forward and took her hand. She looked down at our fingers clasped together for a few moments. I began to feel that I had been silly, that there was nothing wrong between us when she pulled away, pretending to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes and turned back towards her sister. Reluctantly I followed her over to the swing set. The girl, Arianna, was still on the swing, drawing patterns in the dirt with the toe of her sneaker. When she heard us approaching she looked at me warily. It reminded me of the way Franky used to look at everyone when she first arrived, like she expected everyone to attack her at any moment. I don't know at what point Franky had stopped acting like that, it just happened gradually I guess, her trusting us. Yet already that had started to crumble and it was all because Arianna had arrived.I suddenly felt incredibly angry at her presence. It was her arrival that had ruined everything and she didn't even seem to care. Who gave her the right to just rock up and throw Franky's whole life into chaos? My anger obviously escaped into my eyes because she shrunk back as I got closer and stared intently at the ground. 'What did I care' I thought. I didn't need to make her feel welcome because she damn well wasn't.

"Well I'm just going to Nick's", I said confidently, determined to show Arianna that I belonged here more than her. "He wanted me to come over, something about the others being there, I don't know."

Franky picked up at my words. "Can we tag along?" she asked. Arianna looked at her alarmed, her eyes wide. I was equally surprised but I tried not to show it.

"Wh...why? He's probably drunk already and it will just be complete shit." I seriously didn't want Arianna to tag along to Nick's with us but Franky seemed pretty determined.

"Now that you've met Arianna I think the other's should too, don't you?"

"Mmmm," I mumbled vaguely, not wanting to say no but unable to say yes.

"Please Mins," she begged. I found my determination wavering as she looked at me pleadingly.

"Fine," I sighed. "Come on then."

The three of us walked in silence the rest of the way. Arianna trailed along some distance behind us, clearly reluctant to get friendly with me. Well the feeling was mutual. The looks I kept giving her weren't exactly subtle either. There was no doubt she knew how I felt. Luckily Franky seemed to be preoccupied with other thoughts so she didn't seem to notice. She was probably stressing about rocking up at Nick's and revealing to everyone that she had a long lost sister or whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

**As celebration for finishing all my assignment this week I am writing fanfiction like a crazy woman! Haha. Things are really heating up now. Hope you enjoy the angst and remember to review please, I will love you forever! x**

C H A P T E R F I V E

**MINI**

We could hear the music pumping from Nick and Matty's house from halfway down the street. As we walked up to the front door it was flung open and a very drunk Nick hurled himself down the steps.

"MINIIIIII!" he cried, wrapping his arms around my neck. He stunk of stale beer. I crinkled my nose at him and gently pried him off me.

Franky stood to the side smiling with amusement. "Well, guess we're not going to college today," she said, walking past and inside. Arianna trailed after her, giving Nick and I a startled look as she passed. I made sure to stare daggers at her, letting her know there was no chance of friendship with me. Nick grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me inside. Inside it smelt even worse than Nick. Spliff smoke drifted everywhere. We passed Grace and Rich making out on the stairs and followed Franky and Arianna into the main room. Liv was sprawled on the couch smoking a spliff like her life depended upon it. Alo and Matty were busy building a pyramid of beer cans at the kitchen table except Matty kept stumbling and knocking it over. When Nick finally let go of me I wandered over to Liv, shoving her feet of the couch and taking the spliff from her hands. Taking a drag I observed Franky standing next to Alo and Matty, with Arianna hovering behind. Franky and Alo were having a conversation which I couldn't hear over the music. What surprised me was the look that Matty was giving Arianna. He seemed fascinated by her, studying her like she was a masterpiece in the Louvre.

"...Mini!" I heard Liv shout at me. I turned to her surprised and realised that she had been talking at me and I had not heard a word.

"Sorry what?"

She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "I said whose the chick? The one from Franky's place right? Who is she?"

I glanced at where she was looking then back at Liv. "She's Franky's sister." Liv's mouth dropped open comically.

'So what's the occasion for this uh...party?" I asked, desperate to change the subject. I glanced around contemptuously at the beer cans and other rubbish scattered everywhere.

"Occasion?" slurred Liv.

"Oh you know, why the hell am I here with all you drunken fuckers before the college day has even started?"

'Ooh who has Mini-moos knickers all in a twist then?" carolled Grace as she wandered up behind me. She took a seat on the arm of the couch, leaning over to wrap me in an embrace.

I laughed as she nearly lost her balance, yelping and bracing herself against the back of the chair. "No one is having any affect on my knickers what-so-ever thank-you!" I pretended not to see the smug smile that Grace and Liv shared.

"Well Nick's dad went out of town to one of those crazy seminar things, you know? Where they all get up and shout 'I am God' or some shit to make themselves feel better," said Liv. "So naturally we have all moved in for a few days."

"Mmmm..." I murmured, as I was distracted by movement out of the corner of my eye. Matty was moving over to Arianna. He sort of glided up next to her and offered her a drink. She shot Franky a fearful, pleading look but she was too busy talking animatedly with Alo. Reluctantly Arianna turned to face Matty, engaging in his attempt at conversation only in monosyllables only by the looks of it. Inwardly I smiled, hoping that her cold demeanour would be enough to push everyone away. The last thing I wanted right now was her moving into the group, paling up with everyone. We are just fine as we were.

A new song came on over the speakers and Grace squealed excitedly. Leaping up she grabbed me by the hands to pull me into a standing position. I moaned at her to leave me alone but I couldn't help but smile. She danced crazily around the room, spinning and twirling like a pixie. Soon she had Liv dancing with her, moving more sedately to the beat, her head back and hey eyes closed as she absorbed the music. We laughed as we spun around and around, clutching at each other as we staggered over cans, furniture and each other. Finally, exhausted I flopped back down in the couch and watched Liv roll another spliff. Grace hung upside down on an armchair, he legs over the back and the top of her head almost touching to floor. She poked her tongue out at me and giggled. My returning laughter died when I noticed that Arianna and Matty were now sitting at table. Matty had out a deck of cards and it looked like they were playing snap, as he kept shouting suddenly and banging the table. Arianna jumped every time but she laughed quickly. The atmosphere had changed dramatically. I felt anger sweep through me as I watched them laughing at each other, sharing conversation in between the hands. My eyes moved over to Franky who to my dismay was watching them proudly, a smile on her lips. So it had started.

Pushing myself off the couch I stormed out of the room, unable to watch their pathetic interactions any longer. Nick shouted at me as I marched down the hall and out the front door. I got as far as the gate before I realised I had left all my stuff inside. Huffily I sat down on the wall surrounding the garden and stared dismally at the weeds growing in between the pavers. I watched a ladybird toddle its way up the stem of a dandelion before the first tears blurred my vision. As they fell they painted the stonework on the ground with dark polka-dots. Despite my despair I couldn't help but wonder what it was like for the tiny ants and insects scurrying about down there. Did they understand the sudden torrents of water that poured down from above? Did they try to avoid them or was it just an accepted part of life that things bigger than them that they couldn't control suddenly rearranged their world? If one of them got squished by my shoe or something did the others even notice? Because they didn't seem to. To me it looked like their fellows just continued their busy little lives around the crushed body of their comrade, oblivious to the pain and suffering, to the cruelty of life. I laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of the thoughts in my head. One spliff and I was already fucking Confucius!

Over the music pouring out the windows I heard the sound of laughter, I wasn't sure whose, but I could already imagine that bitch taking my place, dancing with my friends, holding my girlfriend's trust. The sound of the front door opening made me hurriedly wipe the tears from my cheeks and plaster a smile on my face. When I saw that it was only Liv I let my smile slip but I did not let my true misery show itself on my face. Silently she took a seat next to me and reached out, grasping my hand in a friendly embrace. She gave me an encouraging smile.

"Chin up Mins. Don't let them see you cry", she quoted one of our favourite movies as children. I smiled at the memory of dozens of sleepovers, dancing around the living room in our pyjamas and giggling till the early hours of the morning. I sniffed back the tears that were welling at the back of my throat.

"It's different now," I said sadly. Liv watched me closely but didn't say anything. "Franky and I talked this morning and...it's different. I don't know how it happened by all of a sudden I don't know her anymore!"

"Sure you do. Just because she has a sister doesn't mean she's a different person." Liv as usual knew exactly what was troubling me. What would I do without her?

"But it means there is a whole part of her life that I have no place in."

"Come on. You already knew there was a whole part of her life that she kept from us and you didn't seem to mind. How is this any different?," said Liv reasonably.

"You weren't there this morning. It was like she just forgot I was her girlfriend, she was so busy worrying about her damn sister."

A part of me knew I was being unfair but a larger part of me just felt hurt and shunned and wanted someone's blood for that. Liv didn't judge me though. She didn't tell me I was being selfish and stupid like most people would. Instead she just gave my hand an understanding squeeze. We sat in silence together until Nick spotted us through the window. He raced outside howling and grabbed us both by the waist, pulling us back into the house.

"Come on you pussy's! No skipping out on my party!"

As we got through the door once again I noticed Arianna disappearing up the stairs. I let Liv and Nick dance their way back into the main room before quickly turning around and slipping up the stairs behind her. I glanced around, hoping that no one was there to see my go.

It was dark upstairs and I wasn't quite sure where the light switch was. I was just about to pull the curtains on the landing window when I heard a sound behind me. Turning I came face to face with Arianna.

"Did you follow me up here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Why would I want to do that?" I made sure my voice was cold and detached, reverting easily to my old bitch persona that had made so many people crumble into tears.

"Look. It's Mini isn't it? I get that you're not thrilled to have me around, you've made that perfectly clear but-"

"Oh do you reckon?" I exclaimed, interrupting her. "You think you can just rock up here and ruin everything and it's alright?"

She paused. "What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You have no idea what you have done do you? Everything was fine before you arrived. You don't know what Franky was like when she first arrived here. She has come so far and I will not let you pull her down again!" I hissed at her, aware even in my anger that we could not be overheard from downstairs. I had moved closer and was inches away from her, staring her down. "We are her friends. We have been here for her. Where the fuck have you been? If you are such a good sister where the fuck have you been?"

She stood cringing as my angry words washed over her. In the silence that followed by outburst a small tingle of guilt began to creep over me. I stepped back, nervously biting my lip as I waited for her reaction.

"Your right," she said, surprising me. "I...I didn't think about any of that."

She looked at me cautiously before continuing. "You guys have done what I never could. I know she is different now, I can see it in everything. And I don't want that to change. She deserves to be happy." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "I'll leave, if you think it's best. Right now. I really do love her and if that means leaving, then I will do that in a heartbeat."

We looked at each other seriously. Despite our differences we had one important thing in common; we both loved Franky, and that was enough to form a brief understanding. Taking my silence for the agreement it was she nodded decisively and turned away. When she was halfway down the stairs I called out to her.

"Arianna...I'm sorry."

She glanced back at me surprised. Her expression softened. "Me too."

I stood alone at the top of the stairs and watched her walk to the door, hoping to hell I had done the right thing. The music continued to blare from the main room so that no one even heard the front door close behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

C H A P T E R S I X

**MATTY **

I watched as Arianna shut the front door behind her, hugged her hoodie closer to herself and set off down the street, head down like she was walking into a blizzard. Alo and I had been hopping around the main room to the music in between puffs of our spliffs when I noticed movement out of the front window. Mid dance I had stopped and watched her leave. Alo didn't even notice that I had stopped dancing, he just continued rolling around singing loudly and out of tune. Dropping my spliff into Nick's beer as I passed I moved silently out into the hall. As I went to open the front door there was a creek on the stairs behind me. Spinning around I was confronted with Mini, standing a few steps from the top looking as me sadly. I looked at her questioningly but she only turned and disappeared into the darkness of the landing

"Mini?" I called after her, shouting over the music but there was no response. I hesitated a few seconds but the sound of Franky's laughter coming from the other room spurred me into action. I clutched the doorhandle, wrenched it open and hurried down the street after Arianna. As I caught up to her I began to call her name but she pretended she couldn't hear me. I went to grab her arm but thought better of it, instead spinning around in front of her to block her path.

"Matty just move out of my way alright?" she said sullenly, looking determinedly at the ground. She tried to push past me but I was much bigger.

"I'm not budging till you tell me where you're going Arianna."

She shot me a malicious look through her eyelashes. "I'm leaving alright. I've got better places to be. Simple. Can I go now sir?" she asked sarcastically.

I moved to let her pass but as soon as she started walking I fell into step beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Coming with you of course. I want to see what could possibly better than spending time with the sister you just tracked all the way from London. It must be one fucking amazing party."

"Yeah..." she mumbled at me, pulling the hood closer around her face. We walked in silence for a few blocks until we reached the park. I found her choice of destination surprising but I suppose she didn't really know many places in Bristol. While we had been chatting over the game of cards Arianna had filled me in on events when she had last been in the park. She had started with the obvious question.

"Who is the ice queen bitch then?" I had laughed at her perceptiveness when describing Mini. To her credit Arianna had only shown slight surprise when I had told her that it was her sister's girlfriend. Although we had barely known each other a day I felt that on some level Arianna and I understood each other. We talked, knowing what uncomfortable questions to avoid but had managed to find out a reasonable amount about each other in a short time. So I wasn't overly surprised when she didn't violently object to my company.

Arriving at the middle of the park she stopped, looking around, realising that she didn't actually know anywhere else to go. I took a seat on the roundabout, spinning it gently with my foot while I waited for Arianna to realise she had nowhere to go. Eventually she stalked angrily over to me and plonked herself down next to me with a sigh.

"Okay then genius. Any bright ideas?" she asked.

"Well you could always tell me why you're leaving." I tried.

She flopped onto her back, gazing up at the sky and folding her hands over her stomach. After watching her for a few seconds I mirrored her position. I watched as birds zigzagged across the sky above us.

"It's just better this way."

"Says who?"

Her silence was as good as an answer.

"Don't listen to any of Mini's shit. She takes a while to...uh, warm to people."

She sighed. "But she was right. I don't want to fuck things up, like I always do." Her voice was dripping with bitterness which I took to be self-directed.

"Franky seemed pretty pleased to see you," I stated.

"She isn't the little sister I left behind two years ago though. She's different here to I have ever seen her. Almost...happy. I don't want to have any part in ruining that."

"So how do you think she is going to feel when she realises you've just up and left?"

She rolled her head to look at me. "It will hurt at first but in the long run everyone will be better for it, it's always that way."

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind am I?"

"No."

We lay in silence again, absorbing the tranquillity of the park. When the sounds of birds and insects and animals in the leaves was interrupted by a wailing police siren I spoke again.

"Let me come with you."

She sat up and leant on her elbows, studying me. "Why the fuck would you want to do that?"

"Because I don't belong here either. And I can't let you go alone."

She snorted in contempt at my statement. "I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can," I said, eyeing the bruises on her arm. She followed my gaze and pulled her sleeve down over her hand.

"Fine then. Tag along if you must." She tried to make it sound like she didn't care but I could see by the smile on her face that my offer had meant something.

"So where are we going?"

"Anywhere. I don't tend to work with a plan."

"That I can imagine."

"If I say I'm going back to the house to get some stuff I don't suppose you would come with me would you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She laughed. "How about we meet back here in half an hour?"

"Where are you going?"

Smiling she ignored me, pulling herself into a sitting position using the bars. Standing, she brushed down her clothes and turned away.

"Half an hour alright?" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the trees. "One second longer and I am fucking leaving without you!"

I watched her disappear completely from sight before I too turned and walked back to the house.

The music was still playing loudly. As I walked through the gate I noticed Mr Eversley over the road, leaning on his fence glaring at me. I ignored him and went inside.

I was glad that I didn't pass anyone as I moved swiftly through the house to my room. It looked like everyone was in the main room; the lights in the kitchen switched off and empty bottles of alcohol lining the benches.

In my room I hurriedly gathered together a few clothes and toiletries, stuffing them into the duffle bag I had used on my previous escape. As an afterthought I grabbed a picture stuck above my night stand. It had been taken the morning before Grace and Rich's wedding. All eight of us were lined up, smiling innocently at the camera. I grinned at the sight of Alo's red striped socks peeking out from underneath his too short trousers. My eyes moved along the line to Franky. She had her arm wrapped around Mini and was smiling hesitantly at the camera, like she was unsure she was supposed to be in the photo.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, before stuffing it in the side pocket of the bag. I slung the strap over my shoulder and took one last look around my room before flicking off the light and closing the door.

As I walked through the hall I heard happy voices drifting out from the main room. Resisting the urge to enter the room, sit down, take a spliff and laugh along with them I moved to the front door. For the second time that day a coward walked out the door, running away from something that was simply too difficult.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taking me so long to write chapters at the moment guys. I hope the wait it worth it. Thank-you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed so far. Hope you enjoy! x**

C H A P T E R S E V E N

**MINI**

After Matty had spotted me on the stairs I had fled to the safety and privacy of Nick's room, unable to stop the tears before I closed the door. Distant sounds of laughter and singing drifted up to me as I sat in the darkness and silence, sobbing. I wasn't quite sure why I felt so bad. I kept telling myself that I had done the right thing and for all the right reasons but a wave of guilt still washed over me. Maybe it was the secrecy. Secrets always made me feel ill, like a dark presence at the back of your mind dragging you down.

"Mini where are you?" I heard Franky call from the bottom of the stairs. As she began to climb them I hurriedly wiped the tears off my face, for the second time today (this was turning into a habit). I met her at the top of the stairs, smiling broadly.

"Hey, where have you been? I've been calling for ages." she asked curiously.

"Just needed a moment. You know, clear my head and all that." I began to step lightly down the stairs, forcing Franky to turn around and walk down again in front of me.

"Have you seen Ari around?" she asked. I inwardly cringed at the use of her nickname. "I left her chatting with Matty and now I can't find either of them."

I feigned a look of innocence and confusion. "No. I haven't seen either of them. Have you tried out in the garden?"

"Yeah..." she mumbled, nibbling on the edge of her thumbnail and looking around, as if a previously unnoticed room might appear in which she would magically find her sister and friend. Trying to distract her I moved up behind her and placed my arms around her waist, leaning down to rest my chin on her shoulder.

"So shall we go join the others?" I asked. Somehow she managed to twist sideways out of my embrace till she was standing looking at me. She flung me an apologetic look as she backed away.

"Mins I'm sorry. I've got to find Ari. Maybe I should try the garden again."

And with that she disappeared towards the back of the house, hurrying away from me. I remained standing in the middle of the hallway, stunned. Never before had she moved away from my touch like that. When she didn't reappear I made my way back into the main room. Once again I took a seat next to Liv. The music was off and the atmosphere had changed. They were all in the dopey moments that followed a party, some of them sitting lifelessly and staring into space, others, like Alo, passed out and snoring slightly. He was curled up underneath the kitchen table.

Restlessly I began to flick through a magazine that was sitting on the coffee table unaware that I wasn't even reading it. I had flicked to page 13 before I realised that it was one of Nick's porn mags. Screwing up my nose in disgust I dropped it instantly and wiped my hands down on a cushion. A sudden thump on the couch next to me made me jump. I turned to see Franky sitting there, her arms crossed grumpily and a scowl on her face.

"Where the hell are they?" Her voice was laced with worry.

I gritted my teeth in frustration, suppressing the annoyance that was threatening to bubble out of me. "Maybe Matty took her out to get more booze or pills or something?"

She didn't answer so I tried again. "Come on Franks, they're just making friends-"

"Mini!" she cried in frustration. I promptly shut my mouth, staring at her in amazement. She jumped up off the couch like sitting next to me was deadly and stood wringing her hands. She wouldn't look at me. "It's not right! They've been gone ages and she doesn't know anyone here or anything!"

I sat still, sullenly staring ahead but she didn't even notice my response. She began to pace up and down the room. Next to me Liv stirred into life.

"Jesus, what's Franky wired on then?" she mumbled.

"Who gives a fuck?" I spat back before getting up and storming out of the room. I sat down on the bottom step, waiting for Franky to notice my exit, to follow me, to apologise. The silence pressed in on me and no one came through the door. I rearranged myself so I was sitting along the step with my back pressed against the wall. I curled up in a little ball with my hands scrunched into fists pressed against my heart. In the stillness I could feel every heart beat radiate through my body. Pressing harder on my chest I wondered if I was to reach into my chest, would I find a whole heart? Or would it have little damaged bits all over it? Areas where people had hurt me or rejected me or forgotten me? A few would have Franky bandaids on them. Like the one she put on my finger last week when I got a paper cut at her place; it had little dolphins and unicorns floating on pink swirly clouds. I remember thinking it was about as un-Franky as possible but for the next few days every time I looked at it I found myself smiling.

My fingernails were leaving painful marks on my skin

where I had my hands bunched up. I didn't care. Suddenly the emptiness and loneliness of the stairs was unbearable and I wanted any sensation to break that.

I don't know how long I sat there for but eventually I must have fallen asleep because suddenly someone was shaking my arm. Opening my eyes I realised I had my head resting on my arms against the step. My body was stiff from sitting in an awkward position for so long. As I went to stretch my legs I bumped someone and it was then I realised Franky was sitting on the step next to me and it was she who had shaken me awake. Yawning I reached out and stroked down her arm with the tip of one finger. When she didn't even move I sat up slightly to look at her more closely.

"Franks? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" I asked suddenly panicked. Silently she held out her phone to me. Confused, I took it and looked at the screen. It was a text from Matty.

_Franky. Im with A. We r running. _

_Dont no where. Im sorry. Truly. _

I read it through three times before it properly sunk in. Matty had followed her? Immediately I panicked that Arianna had told him about my part in her leaving and that he, of course, had told Franky, but quickly checking her messages I saw that there were no other texts from him. Feeling eyes upon me I glanced up and connected with Franky's gaze. She had been watching me intently, waiting for my reaction to the message. Quickly I checked myself, presenting what I hoped was an appropriate expression.

"Oh Franks. I'm so sorry." I reached out and pulled her towards me in a hug, all my anger forgotten at the sight of her stricken expression. I could feel her tears on my shoulder but she wasn't making a sound as she sobbed. Murmuring the usual useless comforts I rubbed gentle circles on her back. Pulling back she sniffed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. I wiped the tears from her cheeks with my thumb before lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"He'll look after her. It will be alright." I was saying it as much for myself as for Franky. Observing my girlfriend's reaction had severely increased my guilt. I needed to believe that Matty's presence would make sure that what I had done didn't end in a complete fuck up.

"It's never alright," she said forlornly. "Something _always _goes wrong. How could they do that?"

"I know," I murmured hoping my voice wouldn't betray my feelings.

"I'm so sorry," she said suddenly. I looked at her confused.

"What for? This isn't _your_ fault."

"No. I'm sorry for before. I've been horrible to you and you're being just perfect. I don't deserve it."

I couldn't speak. I was too afraid that the guilt building inside was going to bubble out in a confession. I had to pause a moment to compose myself, telling myself that confessing what I had done was not going to help at all. The adoring and grateful look on Franky's face only made this harder. I gave her a smile I hoped looked genuine.

"Don't be stupid. What else am I going to do?"

She leaned forward and wrapped me in her arms. As she went to pull away I stopped her, grateful for the moment.

'Franky..." I began but she cut me off, leaning in suddenly to kiss me. I felt my body warm to her touch instantly but my mind remained detached. All day I had longed for this, for things to be just like they were before, but now all of a sudden I couldn't focus. My mind was filled with nagging little voices and images. When I pulled away just a fraction before Franky I thought she was bound to notice. I watched her face closely waiting for her confusion but it seemed I was not the only one with my mind elsewhere. Getting up she held out her hand to me. I took it and slowly stood.

"I guess I had better tell Nick what's happened then," she said reluctantly. She glanced up at me hopefully, "Come with me?"

I grabbed her hand firmly, "Of course. Always."


	8. Authors Note

**Hi guys**

**For any of you out there who are still reading this (not many I'm guessing since it's been a while) this is going to be an unfinished story. I'm sorry but it just hasn't been going in a direction I think I can continue.**

**Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well it appears I lied in the authors note before didn't I? Well anyway, here is another chapter. It seems I found inspiration again. Enjoy.**

C H A P T E R E I G H T

**MATTY**

I watched my phone screen closely, waiting for Franky´s reply to my unsatisfactory message. I knew it wasn´t enough of an answer to all the questions she must have but I didn´t know what else to say. I desperately wanted to tell her that we would be home tomorrow, that I would bring back her sister safe and sound, and that we never meant to hurt her. But I couldn´t promise any of those things.

We were running away like cowards. Last night we had slept in an alcove of an alley. To keep warm we had huddled together, me with my arm wrapped tight around Arianna shoulder´s. We were each other´s protection and each other's comfort. People had wandered passed us and a few had shouted out but I had only to look up and glare at them for them to be on their way. Arianna and I had both learned our way around the streets during our respective time spent out in the cold. It was automatic. We both slipped back into the toughness, bravado and defensiveness like it was our second nature. There was no room for showing weakness out here.

Today we were catching a bus to Birmingham. It was the only bus we could afford with the money we stole from some woman's purse. Our few possessions were tucked into the overhead compartment and we were sitting together, our hands clutched lightly between us on the seat. Arianna was staring out the window, her chin resting on her fist. I was pretty sure there were tears tracking their way down her cheeks but I knew better than to ask. I had taken the opportunity to send Franky the text, hoping that Ari wouldn't notice I had my phone out. Nervously I flicked it open and closed as I waited for a reply.

"Why do you have your phone out?" said a quiet voice next to me. I looked over at her startled. Her gaze had moved from the window and was now staring intently into my eyes.

"I...was just checking the time."

She blinked at me. "Mmmm." I silently breathed out as she turned back to the window.

Glancing around us I began to entertain myself by imagining lives for all the other passengers. The middle-aged lady sitting in front of us was an ex-prostitute who now ran a successful string of brothels and was the fiercest Madam in Bristol. The child travelling alone opposite us was running away from controlling stage parents who wanted her to become a teenage beauty queen. All she really wanted was to play with her best friend. The burly bloke behind us worked as a builder. He had stolen hundreds of thousands of pounds from his company and had it buried in a box in the construction site until he could retrieve it without suspicion. I wondered what life people would construct for Ari and I. Maybe they would think we were a young couple madly in love who were returning home from university. Returning to a safe, warm and happy home. On the other hand maybe they thought we were teenage runaways who were living on the streets.

"Just text Franky. Once?" I said suddenly, rousing Ari from her thoughts.

She stared at me blankly for a few seconds like she was returning from thoughts far, far away. She shook her head. "No. I told you. It's better this way."

"How?"

She pulled her hand away and placed it pointedly on her leg. "We've been through this Matty," she said glancing out the window to end the conversation.

I let the silence settle. "She's going to hate you."

Her shoulders stiffened but she didn't look at me so I tried again. "You'll just be another person who let her down. She trusted you!"

"Shut up!" she shouted at me bringing her hands to her ears. Gently I pried them away from her head and gave them an encouraging squeeze.

"Just go back," I said looking straight into her eyes.

"Staying does more damage."

"No it doesn't. Why do you think that? Is that what Mini said?"

She nodded slightly. Angry thoughts flooded my brain. Here was Mini, once again meddling in people's lives, ruining people's relationships just so she could keep everything exactly how she wanted it. She hadn't really changed from the selfish little drama queen I first met.

"Mini is wrong," I said firmly.

"No. I left because deep down I knew she was right. Franky had a good thing going in Bristol. I would just mess it up."

"You're just afraid!"

"What? Bullshit."

"No you are. Things look like they might get serious and you convince yourself that you need to run away. Don't even try to insist that you're doing this for Franky's good."

"What would you know?"

"I have a brother. I left him once too. I ran away from home because my dad was a fucking tool, but that also meant running away from Nick." I looked away from her as the familiar old feeling of guilt began to creep over me. "I ran away too. It didn't do me any good and it certainly didn't do my brother any good."

She was staring at me sadly. I could sense her eyes on me, even as I determinedly glared at my hands.

"I've been keeping secrets from her Matty," I heard her whisper. It was almost more of a breath than speech. I turned my head slightly and reached for her hand.

She pulled her hand back violently and made a frustrated hissing noise between her teeth. Angrily she slammed a palm against the glass. I heard a few mumbles and titters from the other passengers.

"Stop," I commanded.

She turned large, surprised eyes on me. I took a deep breath.

"Just stop. Whatever you are talking about, just stop and tell me the truth. No more lies, no more avoiding things. Why did you come back for Franky and why are you running away again? The real answer this time."

Slowly she gave a shaky half-smile. "Well look at you," she whispered before heaving a sigh and positioning herself to face me.

"There was something I...forgot...to tell Franky. I was going to tell her I just couldn't work out how to start. Mmmm..." she trailed off and threw me an anxious look. She was chewing her bottom lip nervously. In response I raised my eyebrows in a question and waited.

"I...I have a kid," she blurted out quickly.

Somehow I managed to keep my expression blank. It wasn't quite what I had been expecting. Against my will I felt a smile emerge on my face, which only widened when I observed Arianna's comically anxious expression relax suddenly.

"Are you laughing?" she asked indignantly, though smiling now too.

"I just wasn't expecting that."

"Well what were you expecting?"

"I don't know just...wow a kid. How old is it?"

"_She_ is 1 year and 4 months old."

"Does it have a name?"

"_It's_ a she! And yes of course she does. I called her Charlotte."

"Lovely," I replied, smiling at her. "Wait, where is this mystical child?"

"I left her with a friend in London, just until I knew it was... you know, safe."

"So you were going to Franky to...what?"

"Well I wanted to tell her. I mean tell her she's an auntie." She dropped her eyes suddenly. "I was hoping we could be a family."

"But you can't have that if you run back to London Arianna! Are you never going to tell her?"

"No I will! It's just she had everything so sorted. I don't know if you'd notices but single teenage mothers don't tend to get welcomed into stable home. Especially when they're homeless."

I decided to take a risk. "So...who is the father?"

She shot me a slightly angry look.

"Sorry. Not my business at all."

"No _I'm_ sorry. It's okay. I just... it was one of my foster fathers."

"Oh," was about all I could manage. Suddenly I noticed that her hands, which were clasped tightly in her lap, were shaking. "Oh Ari," I murmured, reaching out for her again. This time she didn't flinch away but let me wrap her in a gentle hug. Her shaking frame and the spreading dampness against my shoulder told me that she was crying.


	10. Chapter 9

**You can tell it's uni exam time because I'm writing fanfiction again. Oh procrastination my old friend. Anyway, Enjoy.  
><strong>

**FRANKY**

From the outside it seemed as if nothing had even happened. Ari and Matty had disappeared and all we could do was exactly what we always did. So we went to classes (sometimes) and then we went out. Every night would see a few more bottles of vodka vanish. In the morning I would get up, go see Mini and the whole process would begin all over again.

By now I was more than capable of pretending everything was fine. I'm not sure whether Mini suspected how upset I truly was or not. A warm smile and a positive "yeah, fine" seemed about all it took to reassure her. Sometimes I think if people love you enough to want you to be happy, they stop looking for the signs that scream you're not. Though, occasionally, I would still catch her staring at me absently with her big blue eyes filled with sadness.

Mostly I was just angry at Arianna and Matty. Trust wasn't something that was so easy for me but they _had_ been two of the few people in the world I trusted. And loved.

There had been no word from either of them since Matty's text. He had said he was sorry but what good was that to me. Every time there was a phone call or a knock on the door I found myself hoping that somehow, miraculously he had brought her back and they would be standing there looking sheepish. Mini and the other pretended not to notice the disappointment in my face every time I opened the door to one of them. Afterwards I always had to scold myself. I knew better than to get my hopes up.

Two weeks after they had left I was sitting in my room, amusing myself with my wooden man when I heard the familiar ring of the phone. Knowing my dads weren't home I jumped up and had to rush down the several flights of stairs to reach it in time.

"Hello?" I said, breathless from my short dash. There was no answer from the other end, only the peculiar buzzing that always seems to be in telephone lines. I waited a few moments before trying again, but there was still no answer.

"Arianna?" I said quietly, hopeful. Still no response. Then very faintly in the background I heard the distinctive gurgle and cry of a baby. It was muffled but that was definitely what it sounded like. Almost instantly the line went dead and I was left holding the receiver, staring at it in confusion.

I don't know why I had a feeling that it had been Ari on the other end, I had just sensed something.

Two days later the call was still playing on my mind. Mini and Grace were over at my house and we were waiting for the others. Mini was sprawled on the mattress on my floor, twirling a loop of golden hair around her finger and casually flicking through a beauty magazine she had brought. Grace was perched on the edge of a chair by the door, everything about her posture prim and composed as always.

She was eagerly telling us about her newest dance routine and the boy she was to partner. I was leaning against the windowsill, enjoying the tickle of some late afternoon sunrays on the back of my neck.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted Grace halfway through a description of a move which neither Mini nor I understood at all.

"Oh goody they're finally here!" squealed Grace, clapping her hands in excitement and springing up from her chair. Mini tossed her magazine aside and gracefully pulled herself up.

"Come on Franks," she chided as she followed a bouncing Grace out the door. Reluctantly I peeled myself away from the sunshine. As I reached the doorway I heard the sound of Grace throwing open and door and exclaiming something at the newest arrivals. Slowly I plodded down the remainder of the stairs. As I rounded the last corner I realised there was an unusual silence from the hallway. Normally when everyone was together there was a boisterous battle for everyone to get there words in.

Mini was standing a few steps up from the bottom. As she heard me come up behind her she turned wide blue eyes on me. She wore a serious expression and was biting her bottom lip like she did whenever she was anxiously waiting my verdict on an idea or an outfit.

"What's up?" I asked, laughing slightly at the look on her face.

"Franks..." she began, before trailing off.

I glanced passed her for the others. Grace was standing beside the doorway, one hand still on the doorknob as she held it open.

And standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the late afternoon sun was Arianna.

**MINI**

I was furious when I saw who Grace opened the door to but that emotion was quickly replaced by concern. She had returned and she had the ability to destroy my relationship with Franky.

My gaze flicked between the girl standing in the doorway and Franky, who stood behind me a few steps, seemingly frozen in place. Quite naturally she looked shocked, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of her sister's appearance. She looked mildly better than she had last time she had decided to spontaneously visit but there was a lot still to be desires. Her hair at least looked brushed and semi-neat now but her clothes were still ratty, ill-fitting and dishevelled.

I was distracted from my critical observations as I felt Franky move past me and descend the last few stairs. She glided up to Arianna and silently wrapped her in a hug.

A look of relief and gratitude spread across Arianna's face and I heard her whisper "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," into Franky's ear. Grace and I remained where we were, unsure of what to do with ourselves. As the two girls broke apart Grace suddenly spurred into life. She dashed towards me and wrapped her little hand around one of my wrists. Quickly she began to drag me back up the stairs.

"Grace wha-" I objected, still staring at Franky and Arianna.

"Mini come _on_!" she chided, practically dragging me behind her up the stairs. "Let's give them some space."

She pushed and pulled me all the way back to Franky's bedroom. Once through the door she shut it behind us and flopped down onto the chair again.

Still controlled my emotions of anger and worry I stood like an idiot in the middle of the room and stared at the closed door.

"Mini sit down for heaven's sake," Grace ordered. "You're making _me_ anxious. They'll work it out don't worry."

"But...but wh...she..." I murmured. Grace sighed dramatically and, jumping up, pushed my shoulders so I was forced to plonk down on the mattress again.

We waited, me anxiously fidgeting on the mattress before leaping up and pacing the room, and Grace sitting perched legged on the chair and calmly filing her perfect nails.

Finally I heard the tread of footsteps on the stairs. Quickly I constructed a casual, effortless stance leaning against the window frame and gazing out into the street. Really I was tensed for the sound of the door creaking open, wondering what it was going to bring. The thing with Franky was I couldn't tell from her body language whether she was angry or hurt If they had found out their girlfriend had driven away their sister and then lied about it most people would have stormed up the stairs and flung open the door. I knew that with Franky, even if I examined her face, I wouldn't necessarily find the answer I was looking for. She had taught herself to hide everything she was feeling from everyone, just in case it got into trouble. I think it was a trust thing.

So when I heard the door open I didn't turn around immediately. I waited for Grace to begin the conversation, not trusting myself not to reveal my anxiety in my voice.

"It's so great that she's back!" exclaimed Grace. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, " replied Franky. It sounded reasonable genuine but I could sense her eyes on my back. I took this as my cue to face her.

I lifted my gaze to meet her quizzical one but I couldn't sense any anger or resentment, only curiosity at my behaviour. I hoped that I was reading her right.

"So is Matty back too?" I asked, controlling the waver in my voice.

She smiled. "Yep. Ari said he went home. To see Nick. She wants to go out and she said Matty would join us there. Would you guys...would you mind coming with me?"

Grace glanced at me anxiously.

"Sure," I said. "If that's, you know, okay with Ari." I just managed to keep the sarcasm and bitterness from the last word. Franky paused and looked at me frowning slightly and I was worried for a moment I hadn't been as successful in that as I believed.

"Oh marvellous!" cried Grace, clapping her hands together again. "Shall we go now then?"

After another beat Franky tore her eyes away from me and smiled at Grace.

"Yeah. I said we'd head towards Nick and Matty's. Ari's downstairs waiting for us."

Grace bounded out the door and down the stairs. Franky and I followed a little more sedately. As we were walking down the stairs I found myself compelled to ask Franky questions I knew might be dangerous. The words just spilled from my mouth before I could stop them.

"So did she give you an explanation for why she up and left you for two weeks?"

Franky sighed. "Mini I-" she broke off and lapsed into silence, frowning again.

"What?" I prodded her.

"Nothing."

"So did she?" _My mind must have a death wish._

"She has a lot of stuff to deal with. She doesn't owe me an explanation," she mumbled.

"Franky you have to stand up for yourself! I saw you while she was away. You can't just let her treat you like crap and fucking walk all over you!"

"Mini you don't know anything!" she was almost shouting at me and I think I could see the glint of tears in her eyes. "She's not your sister and you don't know what we've been through together!"

We had stopped halfway down a flight of stairs. She was breathing heavily and her hands were balled into little fists, but I don't think it was me she was angry at, not truly.

"Fine," I said coolly. I brushed past her and strode down the last of the stairs. As I entered the hallway and looked around for Grace I felt her come up behind me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in my ear before skirting around me and continuing down the corridor without looking back.


End file.
